During hemofiltration, hemodialysis, hemodiafiltration, ultrafiltration, and other forms of renal replacement therapy, blood is drawn from a patient, passed through a filter, and returned to the patient. Depending on the type of treatment, fluids and electrolytes are exchanged in the filter between a dialysate and/or extracted from the blood by filtration. One effect may be a net loss of fluid and electrolytes from the patient and/or exhaustion of dialysate, with a concomitant need for its replenishment, again depending on the type of treatment. To replace fluid lost from the patient and keep the patient from dehydrating, replacement fluid may be injected into the patient at a rate that matches a rate of loss, with an adjustment for a desired net change in the patient's fluid complement. To replace exhausted dialysate, fresh dialysate is continuously circulated through the filter.
Conventionally, dialysate and/or replacement fluid is supplied from either of two sources: batches of fluid, typically in multiple bags, or a continuous source of water that is sterile-filtered and added to concentrated electrolytes to achieve the required dilution level. Because replacement fluid is injected directly into the patient, replacement fluid must be sterile. When either method is used to generate replacement fluid, there is a risk of contamination of the fluid. Contamination may occur, for example, at the point where bags of fluid are accessed (“spiked”) or at any connection in the fluid circuit linking the source to the patient.
In many instances, such therapies may require a large quantity of sterile fluid. A typical way to provide the large quantity of replacement fluid is to provide multiple bags of replacement fluid, dialysate, or infusate. The connection of these bags of fluid to an extracorporeal blood circuit, there is a risk of touch-contamination resulting in the introduction of biological contaminants into the fluids. Presently, methods of producing large volumes of dialysate from tap water are known, but each requires complex water purification and standardization equipment, since impurities and cleaning additives such as chlorine vary greatly in tap water from municipality to municipality and within a municipality over time. (See Twardowski U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,536 and 6,132,616.) Moreover, dialysate solution, whether prepared online or prepackaged, while of the proper concentration for use as a sterile replacement fluid, never enters the patient's body. Instead, dialysate flows past a semipermeable membrane that permits ions to be exchanged across the membrane until a balance between their concentrations in blood and their concentrations in the dialysis is achieved. This is effective to remove impurities from the blood and to add missing electrolytes to the blood. Because it does not have to be infused, dialysate is less expensive than solutions prepared as replacement fluids, which are injected directly into a patient.
Attempts to render dialysate sufficiently sterile for use as a replacement fluid in hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration have focused on continuous sterilization processes that require a separate dialysate filtration/purification apparatus that must be periodically purged and verified to provide sufficient constant flow of sterile replacement fluid required for hemofiltration. (See Chavallet U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,877 and 5,702,597.) Such devices are necessarily complicated and require separate pumping systems for the sterilization process. In addition, the rate of supply of dialysate for such systems is very high, requiring an expensive filter to be used. The same high-rate problem exists for the generation of replacement fluid for hemofiltration, and therefore also requires an expensive filter.